Being A Girl Is Hard
by Anime91
Summary: What happens when the guy Sasuke love's thinks she's a guy? FEM Sasuke and Naruto FIRST FIC PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU.


**Being A Girl Is Hard**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and currently I have found myself in a major crisis you see I've fallen in love with my best friend Naruto Uzumaki. I know its that whole cliche love story about how a boy meets a girl, the girl seriously hates boy but ends up becoming friends with said boy anyway and after that boy saves said girl from a disgusting perv of a teacher (I can't believe I trusted that jackass!) that girl finds herself falling for that idiot boy and in the end it all somehow works out and they live happily ever after.

Only thing is I don't know how to get to that happy ending.

Okay so lets be honest here I don't exactly look like a girl, even though certain missing things say I am, I'm taller than most boys and extremely flat chested, I don't even need a bra for crying out loud! And since I'm so frigging tall most girl clothes don't fit me, to make matters worse I have curly black hair that I just can't deal with so I keep it short and even then it does this weird flipping thing in the back that I just can't smooth out not to mention I'm so white that I could rival a ghost. It all comes down to me looking like one of those ridiculous pretty boys, I even have my own fan club (girls can be really scary sometimes) resulting in most boys hating my guts.

Then we have Naruto Uzumaki Blond hair, Blue Eyes that just seem to sparkle like the ocean under a moon lit sky and perfectly sunkissed skin.

So tell me, How exactly can I get Naruto to even like me in that way?

"Hey Sasuke what are you writhing there?"

Crap! Naruto!

"N-nothing! Mind your own business Dobe" shutting my journal as fast as possible.

"Geez calm down, don't worry its not like I want to read your diary, theme."

"I-it's not a diary... Shut up!" I can't believe this, why did he have to sneak up on me like that? And why the hell wont my heart stop pounding!? I even stuttered, I. DON'T. STUTTER.

"Yea whatever" he sits down in the seat next to me and starts to look me up and down like I got two heads or something.

"Stop giving me that look!" I have to force down a blush.

"Stop acting so weird, its like your a girl or something, so defensive...What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I just stare at him with a blank face. He can't be serious I know we've only known each other for a few months buts so much has happened he's become one of my best friends and he doesn't know I'm a girl! What the fuck?

"WHAT STOP STARING AT ME TEME!?"

"You can't be serious" Is he really this stupid?

"About what?" He tilts his head making the stupidest confused face.

"Naruto look, I know I don't really look or act like a girl but, you do know I actually am one right?"

He stares at me like I'm crazy.

"Your kidding right?" Damn he really is that stupid 'sigh'.

"Are you an idiot? All this fucking time and you never realized?" seriously my heart is breaking here.

Why the hell did I ever fall for this idiot? Well this does explain a lot, I guess he was always treating me like one of the guys...I can't believe no one told him.

He just keeps staring at me confused, not believing what I'm saying.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Thank god Sakura finally shows up, I'm dying here.

"Would you please explain to this dobe that I am in fact a girl" god I want to cry.

"You can't be serious? Naruto are you really that stupid?"

"NO WAY... YOU GUYS ARE JUST MESSING WITH ME! SASUKE CAN'T BE A GIRL!"

The entire class just stops everything there doing and stares at him then all at once they burst into laughter.

Just kill me now and get it over with...please.

This time I can't stop my blush so I hide my face in my arms, I can feel is eyes on me and I peek up at him sending him a glare that promises death. Wait is he blushing?

"Uh...seriously" He brings his hand up and scratches the back of his neck.

"Alright class take your seats" I have never been so happy to see a teacher in my life...

"Your home room teacher is out today something about getting lost on the path of life..So this is now a self study, please behave yourselves a teacher will be checking in on you soon so get to work"

And I'm doomed.

 **Naruto POV**

There's no way Sasuke is a girl just no way. I have to be dreaming *pinch*

"ouch" rubbing my check I peek over at Sasuke he's giving me a weird look and I blush again, damn it!

I look away fast, stupid teme acting all cool and calm like nothing happened I hate him ah I mean her...

"A girl seriously" I peek at him...her I don't know anymore!

He's giving me a death glare 'gulp' shit he's pissed... Um... She...this Is going to be hard.

"Sorry...Can You blame me though its not like you ever use the toilet or locker rooms at school you always go to the nurses office for gods sake"

"Well sorry for not wanting my stuff to be taken...Girls can be so scary" Is he pouting? Heh cute...

How was I supposed to know? He...no She always looks and talks just like a dude what girl is that intimidating? All the girls love her and the guys are afraid of her I didn't even like her at first and I'm sure she hated me in the beginning as well I didn't talk to her until I saw how nice she was, I mean she was just so sweet to those girls (even when they were trying to steal her belongings) and then there was that time with the perv teacher, I walked in just when the douch pined her to the wall, lets just say he didn't come back to school after that. It was the first time I ever saw her cry, she was shaking, that's when I realized she was just a normal person there was no reason to hate her after that. I stared inviting her out with every one when ever I could...those Guys are so dead! They all knew...What The Hell!

I even told Gaara about how I was falling for her, why didn't he say anything I've been going thru hell and he's just been laughing his ass off!

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Silence fills the room and every one is staring at me again..

"Ahhhh...Who Exactly?" I feel my cheeks start to heat up as my eyes meet Sasukes.

"Uh...Never mind" I sit back down and just stare at my desk cursing myself for being such and idiot.

"Dobe" She's writing again...

"I really am sorry..." Im such a idiot this is the worst, Sakura just shakes her head.

What Is she writing? I'm curious now...I get up and peek over her shoulder, I can't help it, I see my name...alot...hmmmm?

"Do you have a death wish"

"Oh come on I'm really curious, what are you writing about me?"

"..." hmmmmm? Her face is red, What's with this reaction? There no way she could...

Before I have time to even think she punches me, HARD, on the shoulder sending me one of her death glares...boy If looks could kill (Note to self make Sasuke blush more often).

"heh, heh...i guess I deserve that one"

"Your such a loser"

"Hey take that back teme"

"Why should I Dobe its the truth, is it not"

"..."

"..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me"

"Will you both be quiet some people actually want to study...or did you forget about the test we have next period?"

"SHIT" I totally forgot and I left my notebook in my locker... Again...

"Um... Sasuke could I borrow your notes?"

"God your such an idiot"

"Yea Yea"

Well at least she's still talking to me that's a plus...Garra just wait till I get my hands on you!

 **Sasuke POV**

I fall on to my couch and turn on the TV school is over and finally I can relax seriously is me being a girl that weird 'sigh' Why does he have to be in all my classes!? He wouldn't stop staring at me all fucking day.

"Why hello little Brother"

"What do you want Itachi? And stop calling me your brother damn it"

"I was just doing some light reading and was wondering who this Naruto guy is?"

"..." The Hell... Why would he be asking that? Wait, Where's my Journal?

"He sounds like a really funny guy hahaha to think he actually thought you were a guy this whole time"

"GIVE. IT. BACK. NOW"

Im going to kill him!

"No way this is way to entertaining"

"Fuck off" I grab my Journal from his hands, really how the hell did he get this?

"Hey that's no way to talk to your elders you know"

"Hn jackass"

Just leave my alone already.

"My, My, aren't we cranky today"

"..."

"Well if you ask me he's way to stupid for you"

"..." He does have a point there.

"Look on the bright side, at least now he knows"

"Hn" Is he trying to cheer me up?

"Just one thing I'm curious about..."

"And what's that?"

"Do his eyes really sparkle like the ocean under a moon lit sky?"

"THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He troughs one of the couch pillows at my head and runs.

"HAHA CATCH ME IF YOU CAN LITTLE BROTHER!"

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" I yell as I run after him.

How the hell did he get upstairs so damn fast?

 **Naruto POV**

Ok now where is that red headed, makeup wearing, son of a bitch! I can't believe he did this to me damn it..Ah there you are!

"GARRA YOU BASTARD"

"Nice to see you to Naruto"

"What sick twisted reason did you have to let me think sasuke was a guy?"

"Pffft" Did he just laugh? The hell?

"Its not funny damn it the entire class thinks I'm an idiot! I MADE A COMPLETE FOOL OF MYSELF!"

"Oh man I wish I was there to see that"

"Your such a dick!" *punch*

"owww hey now violence never solved anything"

"This is all your fault, What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well at least she's still talking to you, right? "

"..." *punch*

"The Fuck dude"

"I hate you" Honestly there's really no way I could actually hate the bastard.

"HA we all know you love me so stop sulking and grow a pair"

"..." *punch*

"Shit fine I'm sorry already stop hitting me that hurts damn it"

"Well I would hope so" I punch him again.

"Alright, alright, Fine I'll tell her it was all my doing"

"Huh?" I really don't see how that would help 'sigh'

"Come on lets get going"

"Huh? Where are we going?" I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Sasukes" This is going to be a disaster.

 **Sasuke POV**

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ITACHI?"

"Um .. Hey sasuke it's, ah, Naruto and Gaara" *CRASH*

"Owww...Mother Fucker" What is he doing here and with Gaara he's the only one that knows I like him damn it!

Okay don't panic this is just a friendly visit there's no way Gaara told him...Maby.

"If this is a bad time we can come back later..."

" Ah no just give me a second..." 'sigh' this is going to be hell.

"What brings you guys here?" Gaara I swear if you told him anything I'm going to kill you!

"Ah...um...Gaara has something to tell you" He shoves him into my room.

hmm? What could he possibly have to say to me and why is Naruto blushing? This can't be good.

"Geez thanks Naruto" Naruto sticks his tongue out at him childishly.

"Well what do you want to tell me?" Gaara looks at me with a guilty face.

"You see the reason Naruto didn't realize you were a girl was because of me"

"..."

"I kind of made him think you were a guy this whole time, I even told the guys not to say anything"

"...WHY?" He flinches at my loud voice, the bastard knew how I felt about him why would he do this to me?

"Well Naruto came to me and started freaking out about how he was turning gay an-mhf" Naruto quickly covers his mouth.

"GARRA WHAT THE HELL MAN DON'T TELL HER"

"..." He's gay? Wait What...

"Hold on, Gaara explain this to me NOW!" I grab Naruto and shove him out of my room.

"Wait...GAARA KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Naruto yells through the door.

"Now EXPLAIN"

"Well you see Naruto.."

 **Naruto POV**

Now that I think about it those to are really good friends he even knew were the spare key was.

Fuck he's going to tell her everything.

"GARRA SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Hmmmm so your Naruto huh"

"Uh yea...and you must be the older brother um..."

"Itachi"

"Right..." Well this is awkward.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Naruto" he holds out his hand and I take it.

"Yea same her-ahh" he starts to drag me down the stairs.

"Why don't we have a little chat .to"

"So your the idiot my sister likes then" What?..."And from the conversation I just herd back there

you like her too."

"..."

"Am I wrong"

"I...She really likes me?"

There's that creepy smile again."Heh" He holds up something...hey Isn't that..

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"..." She's going to hate me for this but I just have to know.

 **Sasuke POV**

"You have got to be kidding me..." Naruto likes me?

"No the idiot seriously likes you..." I can't stop the smile that spreads aross my face.

"Why the hell did you keep this from me you jerk!"

"I was bored"

"..."

"Hmmm? Isn't it a little to quiet?"

"..." He's right...SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT "ITACHI"

I run out of the room and see Itachi coming up the stairs.

"What have you done?" He has that damn smile on his face!

"Oh nothing just gave Naruto a little reading material, That's all"

My eyes widen with realization...He wouldn't have...Who am I kidding?

"SHIT!" I run down the stairs and find Naruto sitting on the couch my journal in his hands.

"AHHHHHHHHH" He jumps up and turns around...He's blushing.

"You..." He. Read. It.

His hand goes up and scratches the back of his neck " I..uh...Sorry" He hands me my journal.

"..." HE'S DEAD!

I bring my hand up to make a fist and his eyes go wide.

"Wait Let me explain-OWW THAT HURT TEME"

I go to punch him again but this time he catches my fist so I swing with my left hand and he trips over the couch trying to avoid it, forgeting he was still holding my right hand he pulling me down with him.

"Idio-Mfh" are lips crash together as we fall on the couch.

All we can do is stare at each other...

*Squeeze*

"Nn" His hand...No Way.

"Soft" *punch*

"Let go of me you Perv-Mfh"

His lips are soft as he moves them against mine.

"I Love you too"

"...Idiot"

*CLAP**CLAP**CLAP**CLAP*

"BEAUTIFUL"

"GOOD SHOW"

"..."*blush*

"..."*blush*

"Now would you mind letting go of my dear little sister?"

I jump up instantly and step away from him. Naruto however grabs hold of my hand and pulls me back next to him.

"Come on Itachi let's leave the idiots alone"

"No way I'm letting them be alone after that display-GARRA LET ME GO"

"See ya guys tomorrow"

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME"

"..."

"...So do my eyes really sparkle that much?"

"..." *PUNCH*


End file.
